Wish
by H. S. Hines
Summary: Be careful what you wish for... Tragic story that begins at the death of Naraku and the destruction of the sacred jewel. Contains main character death. Oneshot complete. Please R&R.


_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters. None of them at all. I'm not sure I own this computer. I'm so confused. **Warning:** Main character death._

Rating: R  
Genre: angst  
Code: Inu/Kag, Mir/San  
Feedback is welcome and appreciated. But please keep your flames to warm yourself.

**Wish**

_Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it._

Kagome stared. There was a burnt crater where Naraku had been standing. She shook her head in shock. Was it over? Was he really dead?

"No!" InuYasha screamed. "He still had the jewel!" Kagome felt her knees give and the ground rushed to meet her. The _Shikon Jewel_. It was gone. InuYasha was running around, looking for it, but all he needed to do was ask her. She could tell him that it was gone. And along with it, her choices. Someone was saying something to her, but she couldn't really hear them. Sota… Mama… Jii-chan… If she wanted to stay here, with InuYasha and everyone, she could never go back. And if she went home, she could never come back here. It all hit her like a brick. Whichever way she chose, she lost a 'them'.

And she would never see 'them' again.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"She's been like that all day and evening," Shippo said, staring anxiously up at Kagome. Her eyes were blank, she just stared ahead, kneeling in the mud. It had rained, but she hadn't moved. The sun had set, she hadn't moved. InuYasha had slapped her, she hadn't moved. Kaede touched her shoulder, shaking her gently. She frowned and shook her head.

"There is nothing I can do for her. Ye'll have to wait it out. Her mind appears to have shut down."

"How long will she be like that?" InuYasha asked. "Why did this happen?"

"Ye say the Shikon No Tama burned with Naraku?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then will Kagome return home?" Everyone turned to the catatonic girl. She didn't move. InuYasha looked towards the Bone Eater's Well, just a few feet from the last battle.

"Home?" Sesshomaru queried. Everyone avoided his gaze. His eyes narrowed momentarily, then he stood and began walking away. "Rin."

"Coming, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin bounced up from her place at the dinner fire, leaving some of her uneaten food behind. She ran up behind him and didn't look back as they left their temporary companions.

"I still don't understand what he's doing with a human child," Sango murmured. "What is he going to do with her when she grows up?"

"Mate her?" Shippo suggested, peeking over Kagome's knee. He hadn't left her side except to eat.

"Not likely," InuYasha sneered. "He'll probably dump her in some village if he doesn't kill her first."

"Sesshomaru and Rin aren't our concern right now," Miroku said, giving another glance to his empty hand that no longer held his wind tunnel. "We must find a way to release Kagome from the prison of her mind." Shippo yawned and Sango followed suit.

"In the morning," Sango said. "I hate to say it, but we need to rest. Perhaps she will succumb to exhaustion in the night."

"You go sleep," InuYasha said. "I'm going to watch over her."

"Are you sure, InuYasha?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." He sat next to her, facing the forest, alert. The others went to set up camp elsewhere, uncomfortably haunted by Kagome's blank eyes. As soon as they were gone, InuYasha changed his stance to stare into those eyes. "Kagome?" He watched, listened, scented for any change, any sign that she heard him. "Can you hear me?" She didn't move. "Come on, don't make me get emotional." Kagome continued to stare. "I wish you would talk to me." A strange feeling came over InuYasha and he saw the first sign of life behind Kagome's eyes. "Come on." Her lips twitched.

"Inu… Yasha…" He grabbed her shoulders and locked eyes with hers. Tears welled up and fell and he caught her as she fell forward, her aching knees no longer able to hold her. "I didn't get to say good-bye," she whispered. "I didn't get to tell them I loved them one last time."

"They know," InuYasha said. "It's not like you're alone, baka. Sango and Miroku and Shippo and Kaede all care about you." Kagome looked up through her lashes.

"And you?" Kagome asked softly.

"What about me?" InuYasha shifted uncomfortably away.

"Do you care about me?"

"Of course I do. Don't be stupid." Kagome's eyes dropped down to the ground.

"Do you?" She whispered.

"Yeah. I…" Kagome looked up at him and he realized for the first time that this was what he wanted, too. He wanted her to stay here with him. He hadn't thought about it, but while her heart was breaking, a great relief had washed over him. "I love you, Kagome." Kagome closed her eyes and he leaned forward to brush his lips against hers.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Kagome laughed at Sango as she blushed from Miroku's hand brushing her butt. But she didn't slap him. Instead, she turned and kissed him. He wrapped his arms possessively around her and laughed with Kagome. Sango finally laughed with them. It was a welcome sound that wasn't often heard after Kohaku had died. But lately, she had been making it more and more. Kirara purred her approval at the ministrations to her ears she was receiving from Kagome and the girl looked down at the two-tail. Kirara was fat with kittens, although no one had seen the male that put them there. Kagome moved her hand from Kirara to her own swollen belly. She glanced up and Sango winked at her. So far, Miroku had been as unsuccessful as ever at producing an heir, although he now only tried with the one woman.

InuYasha was patrolling the border to their village, as usual. He was no less restless with Naraku gone than when he roamed the countryside searching for the demon. Kagome didn't mind. They had traveled often before she became pregnant. As soon as it was obvious, he had rushed them home and insisted she be bedridden until the child came. When she had informed him that she was not an invalid and wouldn't be treated as one, finally having to SIT him a few times, he amended his demand to her remaining in the village. Far from upset, Kagome welcomed the time to sit and relax.

"Do you ever regret it?" Sango asked suddenly, breaking Kagome's reverie. She shook her head.

"I only wish I could see my family again." A sudden breeze sprung up, whipping her hair into her face and she could have sworn she heard a faint whisper of:

_"Granted." _

"Did you hear something?" Kagome asked.

"No, but that wind is strong, we should get you inside."

"I'm not sick," Kagome protested.

"No, but with the rain coming, we don't want you to _become_ ill, either. It's almost your time." Kagome sighed and let Sango pull her to her feet. She glared down at her belly, wondering where her feet had gone. Kirara protested being suddenly dumped on the ground, then cleaned her paw. Kagome froze as a pain clenched at her abdomen and she bent slightly, breathing past it. Sango's brow furrowed. "That's the fifth time you've done that."

"Yeah, I think it's almost time," Kagome said, patting the baby, who kicked her back from high in her belly.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"Shimatta _itai_!" Kagome cursed. Sango brushed the laboring girl's sweaty hair back from her face. The midwife gently encouraged her, rubbing circles across her back. Sango felt the weight on her arms as Kagome relaxed against them, her legs obviously protesting holding her up.

"The baby will be here in a moment, my lady." She held her hands underneath Kagome as the girl gave one more mighty push and a scream as the new life fell from her body. Sango pulled Kagome up and back so that she was laying down instead of squatting and nearly dropped her when the midwife cried out. The strength she had built with Hiraikotsu paid off as she took Kagome's full weight when the young woman reacted to the midwifes cry by falling back.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Kagome yelled. The midwife held out the pale baby, dropped it on Kagome, and then ran from the hut.

"Baka!" Sango yelled, lifting the baby to his mother's arms, then quickly using the tools the woman had left behind to tie off and cut the cord that was still attached to Kagome. Kagome examined her tiny son as InuYasha came running in, asking what was wrong. "The stupid midwife was frightened of your son," Sango answered.

"I don't know why," Kagome said, smiling weakly. "He's beautiful." InuYasha looked down at Kagome and his ear twitched and eyes widened as he saw his son. He knelt and looked at him. He looked more like his half-brother, he noted. The boy had a shock of white hair on his head, eyes as yellow as his father's and pointed ears like his uncle. He waved his tiny talons in the air and InuYasha instinctively reached out and touched his son's hand. Tiny fingers closed around his and he knelt by his mate's side and kissed her forehead.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"Kishomaru!" Kagome scolded her son. He dropped the rice candy and ran outside, laughing. Kagome sighed and lifted Hanahoshi, her two year-old daughter, onto her hip. InuYasha brought the five year-old boy back in by the scruff of his shirt and dropped him unceremoniously on the ground. Kisho pouted momentarily, then saw his favorite toy top, a present from Shippo, and began playing.

"Sango wants you," InuYasha said. Kagome handed Hoshi to her father and went to the hut next to theirs. She went to the back of the home, nodding to Miroku as she passed him. Sango smiled weakly up at Kagome as she came in. Kagome sat by her side and began brushing the wan woman's hair. Sango closed her eyes momentarily.

"It wasn't like this for you," she whispered. Kagome bit her lip.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Sango. As soon as you have your babies, you'll be back on your feet, flying Hiraikotsu!" Sango smiled at Kagome's optimism. "I'm sure it's just that twins are a lot harder!" Sango nodded, reassuring her young friend. Though they weren't far apart in age, Sango sometimes felt much older than Kagome. She had watched her friend barely age in the past seven years since Naraku was defeated, but the girl's spirit had only grown larger. Sango, on the other hand, seemed to almost grow older by the day now. Her spirit felt heavy and dark. Miroku made love to her as though each time were their last. He knew how sick she was. The midwife said the babies didn't feel turned correctly. She had gone into labor twice already, but so far, no sign of the children plaguing her.

"Kagome… Promise me something."

"Sure, Sango, anything!" Kagome chirped, always happy to help a friend.

"If I die, be a mother to my children. And take care of Miroku." Kagome bit her lip, upset at the request. She nodded, though and Sango closed her eyes, smiling. "I wish that you would live long enough to see all your family, Kagome," Sango whispered. Something fell outside and Kagome jumped. When she looked back, Sango wasn't breathing.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Hours passed with the young village priestess, whom Kaede herself had trained before she died, working to bring Sango back and save her babies. Finally, Kagome watched as the young woman emerged, carrying two babies. Her clothes were drenched in blood and her head hung in sorrow.

"No!" Kagome screamed. She tried to rush past the miko, but Miroku grabbed her.

"No, Kagome, there's nothing you can do." Kagome looked in his face and saw the pain etching lines in his face and she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Miroku!" They were interrupted by a soft sound from the priestess, who handed them each a tiny baby. Kagome was given a little girl and Miroku, a boy. Miroku lifted his son and kissed his little forehead.

"I will call you Kohaku, because that is what your mother would have wanted." He traded babies with Kagome, who let little Kohaku suck her knuckle. "And you will be Sango, for your mother." He kissed his daughter's forehead. "To give them a second chance," he whispered.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Miroku was the first to notice. He watched his ten-year old daughter flirting with Kagome's fifteen-year-old son. The boy, who looked so much like his uncle, without the markings, simply smiled slightly and walked away. Sango, not one to be daunted by an uninterested party, once again tried to flirt in her childish manner and ended up tripping over a root. Kishomaru gently lifted her to her feet. She blushed and bowed, then ran off in embarrassment. He smiled in fondness for his daughter, so much like him, though she looked more like her mother, with her uncle's freckles. The smile faded as his eyes followed the hanyo boy to his mother. Kagome.

Who looked exactly as she did the day her son was born.

Miroku touched the lines on his face, imagining how much he had aged in the last ten years. He looked around for his son and sure enough, the boy was trying to throw Hiraikotsu. The boy had a small ponytail, like he himself had once worn. His hair was longer now, and beginning to gray. He watched Kagome's daughter walk over to Kohaku, tugging on her pigtail to talk quietly with him. The girl was growing more beautiful by the day and if it weren't for the inhumanly blue eyes and pointed ears, she could pass for human. The small claws on her fingers could even be passed off as long fingernails. But the child was never sick, never bruised when she fell nor scarred when she was cut.

"Miroku-san!" The monk jumped at the sound of his name coming from a young man and turned. A wide grin split his face when he saw Shippo standing before him.

"Shippo-san! How are you?" Shippo smiled. His red hair was streaked with gold and his tail had split in two. He was now taller than Miroku and wore his long hair down.

"I'm well, Miroku, how are you?"

"Still alive," Miroku answered. Shippo raised an eyebrow, but didn't press him. He had grown and matured. Then his eyes caught sight of Kagome and widened. "You see it, too?" Shippo nodded.

"I've been gone for five years, but it's like she hasn't aged a day."

"What do you mean?" Miroku jumped at the sudden appearance of InuYasha.

"Kagome isn't getting any older," Shippo stated bluntly. Mature, but still master of the obvious. InuYasha looked over at his wife. He frowned. So when Kagome turned to the three men, all were staring at her, frowning.

"Shippo-san!" Kagome began cheerfully, then noticed their expressions. "What? Do I have something gross on my face?" Kagome wiped her nose. They continued staring at her. When InuYasha tilted his head, she exploded. "_What is it_? _WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME_?" She stood with her fists at her side, leaning forward. Miroku and Shippo looked at InuYasha. He sighed.

"Hoshi, get your mirror for your mother." Hanahoshi nodded and disappeared into their house. A moment later, she returned and offered the looking glass to her mother. Kagome snatched it and stared.

"What? I don't look any different!" They were quiet for a moment while Kagome poked at her face.

"Exactly," Shippo finally said. Kagome looked up.

"Huh?"

"You don't look any different. Miroku's turning into an old man and you're still a young woman." Miroku glared at Shippo. Shippo chose not to notice. Kagome examined herself more closely.

"I'm just… aging… gracefully…" Kagome stared at herself. She couldn't say that. She really wasn't aging at all. She touched her face again. The same face she had been touching for… fifteen years.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Kagome looked sadly at her daughter as she left the village with Kohaku. The small village was _too_ small for her daughter, who was on to find her own adventures in life with her new husband. Sango continued to flirt with any male she came in contact with, but strangely, declined all offers of marriage. Kishomaru kept a peaceful watch over the village with his father. Sango had lost interest in him years earlier, but she hadn't appeared to gain serious interest in anyone. She spent most of her time caring for her ailing father. Miroku had been injured when a demon attacked their village years earlier and his back was broken. Though he survived, he was unable to work the fields any longer and required care. He was able to walk short distances without much pain and his life was happy, but it was clear his days left were few.

"Do you think they'll ever come back?" Kagome asked her mate. InuYasha just shrugged.

"Who knows what they'll do." Kagome sighed. Shippo came out of the forest with Kisho, chatting amiably. Well, Shippo did most of the talking. Kisho was an excellent listener and only spoke when he felt he had something important to say. InuYasha muttered that he was too like his brother, but Kisho showed no interest in maiming, killing or otherwise harming humans. They lived a ways from the village so he hadn't been forced to endure many of the stones thrown his way, but he had taken many for his sister. Kagome hoped that by leaving the village, Hoshi could start a new life in one that would not recognize her as a hanyo.

"I smell your brother," Shippo said as he approached InuYasha. Shippo was now quite fully an adult, his twin tails turning more golden each passing season. InuYasha gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga for a moment, then released it. The last time he had seen his brother, they were allies. He hoped that remained true. He would fight his brother if need be, but he had a family now and he didn't want to pass down his brother's animosity to his children or his mate. Sesshomaru stepped through the trees and gazed upon the scene before him.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," Kagome said. He glanced over at her, then stepped towards her. InuYasha stepped between them, unsheathing his sword. Just then, a girl burst forth from the forest behind him. InuYasha did a double take. Her scent was that of Rin, his brother's little human girl. But she was much too young to be Rin. This girl couldn't be much older than his own daughter.

"Is that Rin?" InuYasha blurted.

"Why, InuYasha, have you finally half a brain?" InuYasha bristled at his brother. "You have identified my enigma."

"Rin-chan?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded vigorously.

"Kagome-chan, you haven't aged at all!"

"You haven't aged _much_," Kagome responded.

"Yes, her aging seemed to slow at exactly the moment I wished it to."

"Wish?" Kagome said, thoughtful. "You wished Rin would stop aging?"

"Not stop. My precise wish was that she not age and die as quickly as most ningen."

"I wished that I would get to see my family again." Kagome paused. "Then Sango wished that I would live long enough to see all of my family." Kagome's mouth dropped open. "_I meant that I wished I could go back down the well_!" Kagome yelled. "I wanted my cake and I wanted to eat it, too!" Kagome wailed.

"The wish was obvious. But then, _why_ did our wishes come true? And specifically, _those_ wishes." Kagome glared at him, but Sesshomaru didn't notice.

"The Shikon No Tama, maybe?" Shippo asked. "I wished that I would become a strong kitsune quickly, right after the battle." He looked down at his tails and pointed to them. "My tail split awfully young."

"But why did it grant all our wishes?"

"_Shimatta_, that means I wasted my wish!" InuYasha fumed.

"What did you wish?" Kagome asked.

"Uh… nothing important." InuYasha turned and pretended to be examining a notch on the nearest tree trunk.

"It seems to have affected anyone involved in its destruction," Shippo commented.

"But why?" Kagome asked.

"We'll never know, so there's no point dwelling on it," InuYasha snapped.

"Convenient for you," Shippo said. "Some people would really like to know."

"Too bad."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"I killed her," Miroku whispered. Kagome grabbed his hand.

"No, you didn't. No one could have known…"

"I wished she would bear my children. My _children_, Kagome. If I had just wished for a child, maybe she would have survived."

"How could you possibly have known _any_ of this would happen, Miroku-san? No," she snapped, "You can't blame yourself. Sango wouldn't have blamed you. She wanted to have children with you. I know. You can't beat yourself up over this." Kagome hugged her friend lightly, careful of his back.

"I would give anything to take it back. I love my children, but I'm not sure they're worth having lost her." Kagome refilled his tea and gave it to him.

"Don't talk like that. Sango was very happy with the time you had. You should be happy now." _Everyone should be happy_, Kagome thought, feeling very tired. She hated watching her friend grow old while she stayed young. Somehow, she felt she was betraying him. _Sango shouldn't have wasted her wish on me_. Kagome shook herself from the thought. Like she had told Miroku, there was no way to know…

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"I can't take this anymore," Kagome whispered to InuYasha at Miroku's grave.

"He didn't suffer at the end," InuYasha tried to comfort her.

"I don't mean that. I mean _this_. Watching him grow old and die. His daughter's finally married, our daughter has a child with his son…"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to go down the well."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"What if you can't get through?" Kagome whispered, looking down the well. InuYasha touched her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Then I'll wait for you. Five hundred years… I'll live that long. For you, Kagome, I'd wait a thousand."

"What if seeing them kills me? I mean, the wish was for me to live long enough to see them, nothing else…"

"Kagome. Whatever you do, I'm behind you. Now stop being stupid and make a decision, we haven't got all day." Kagome looked up at InuYasha and kissed him. He gripped her hand and stepped up on the well, lifting her with him. She wrapped her arms around them and they jumped.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"Kagome?" Sota looked up, startled. "You just left. You're usually gone longer…" He froze. "Kagome, what happened?" Kagome hugged Sota like there was no tomorrow. He turned purple and tried to pry her off, but she wasn't aware of his need to breathe until InuYasha pulled her back. "Thanks, InuYasha." The hanyo nodded. "So what happened? You're like, way older." Kagome laughed. InuYasha and Sota both stared at her, a little concerned.

"It's a long story, Sota." She followed him up to the house and was greeted happily by the rest of her family. She sat them down and shared the last forty years of her life. When it was over, she felt drained but… relieved. The weight of her world had just lifted from her shoulders. After, she went and tried to find out what happened to her family, but couldn't. Five hundred years was just too long to track. They had another son, who Kagome named Miroku, in honor of their long-dead friend.

It took a few years before InuYasha fit into human society quietly, but he managed it and they lived a quiet, happy life. This son did not know the rejection his siblings had suffered so long ago. But, unfortunately, Kagome still did not grow older. Sota grew up and got married. Her grandfather died. Her mother died. Sota's children grew and had children. Sota died. Kagome was horrified. She grew more depressed with each passing day. A black shroud seemed to hang over her life. Kagome met her great-great-grandchildren, courtesy of Sesshomaru, who had tracked his family line after his brother and sister-in-law disappeared. Rin had lived three hundred years and when she died, Sesshomaru had finally taken a yokai mate. Kagome's descendants knew nothing about her; her memory had faded with time. After another hundred years of watching her loved ones grow and die, Kagome wanted nothing more than to rest. She was not made for immortality, for this is what she now knew she was cursed with. The only way for her to age was for her family to die and she did not want that. Then there was only one thing left. To break the curse herself.

"InuYasha, I'm tired."

"So go to bed."

"No, not that kind of tired." He stood and walked slowly over to her. She touched his neck, where the rosary beads once sat, so long ago, waiting for her word of submission. She had taken them off of him shortly before their daughter left the village, six hundred years before, in the Sengoku Jidai. He touched her face, caressing it. "I wasn't meant for this. I was supposed to grow old. I was supposed to die." Kagome hung her head. "I need to die."

"Kagome…"

"InuYasha, please. If you love me, let me go." She lifted the katana he had bought when he no longer had use of the Tetsusaiga. He gently removed it from her hand.

"One last time, Kagome. Be with me one last time." They expressed their love one final time, then Kagome took her last bath, brushed her hair one last time. She chose her outfit carefully and embraced InuYasha one last time. As she tried to pull away, he held on. "Whatever you do, I'm behind you," he whispered. Her eyes widened and as she looked into his eyes, he kissed her one last time. He drove the blade through her back, through her heart, into his chest, the point where Kikyo had once shot her fateful arrow and they fell. Kagome died almost instantly, but InuYasha was given just a few minutes longer to gaze at her and whispered, "I wish I could hold you forever…"

_**The end. **_

_Final notes: I have chosen to use the common spelling of Tetsusaiga rather than the proper romanization simply because I like the look of it. As for why the Shikon No Tama granted all their wishes, it is because Midoriko was so pleased with being freed from the eternal battle, that she gave them each a final wish with her last power before passing on. She did not mean it to be malicious. This story was not beta'd and I take full responsibility for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, despite having checked it, like, five times, lol (although punctuation is probably QuickEdit's fault, it seems to hate double hyphenation and stuff and for some reason, deleted a bunch of spaces in the original document, so I've tried to fix all that). My exposure to InuYasha is the Canadian-translated anime and the first movie. If anything contradicts the Japanese anime or manga, that is why._

Brief list of Japanese I used:

Tetsusaiga - "iron crushing fang", InuYasha's sword.  
Shikon No Tama - "Jewel of the Four Souls"  
jii-chan - grandfather  
Hiraikotsu - "the bone that flies back", Sango's boomerang  
baka - stupid  
shimatta - "damn it"  
itai - "it hurts", used to express pain  
hanyo - half-yokai, half-human(see below) (InuYasha is a hanyo)  
miko - priestess  
yokai - spirit, apparition... commonly translated as 'demon' (such as Sesshomaru)  
katana - a sword


End file.
